Sєяєиαтα-яαρ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Niño, ¿puedes hacer que tu novio deje de cantar afuera de tu cuarto?"::..


**Disclaimer: Cars &Cars2 **no **me pertenece, la canción de referencia es la de** **Lorenzo Jovanott ( _¡recomendada~!_ ) &** **todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro, como siempre uvu.**

 ** _Hey!_ Tenía la idea, tenía la inspiración pero no tenía el tiempo... y salió esto x/3.**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Humanizado, Post-Cars2, algo slash, basado en la palabra** **«guitarra»** ** & más OoC de lo usual BD/.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **S** erenata- **r** ap._

* * *

 **E** xistían las cosas extremadamente fastidiosas en el mundo… y luego estaba Francesco Bernoulli, de eso no cabía duda.

Cuando recibió aquella llamada a la madrugada —Harv era tan oportuno que, prácticamente, había aprendido a nunca apagar su móvil o separarse de él por vivir alerta—, admitía que no quería contestar en cuanto reconoció el contacto que se mostraba pero, antes de mandar todo al demonio y apagar aquella cosa, deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla, tan torpe como vago, todo para hablar entre bostezos y gruñidos… y arrepentirse _casi_ al instante; la conversación fue demasiado corta como para tener algo coherente y, definitivamente, lo más destacable que había tenido fue el hecho de que Lightning le gritase que no volviera a llamarlo o que no se atreviera a conducir estando ebrio.

Resopló, harto.

Sabía que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño por lo que restaba de noche, así que lo que mejor que podía hacer era levantarse de la cama, ir a prepararse un café _para despertar como era debido_ y, luego, practicar sus giros y derrapes en el Monte de Willy… _en teoría_.

Aún con todo lo planeado, no movió ningún músculo.

Sólo tenía ganas de quejarse.

— ¿Letritas? ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

Quizá, por eso terminó en el lobby de Sally cuando menos lo pensaba, tallándose un ojo conforme arrastraba los pies al acercarse e ignorando el respingo de la abogada al verlo entrar.

—Digamos que… perdí el sueño —mintió, encogiéndose de hombros—, y decidí brindarte algo de mi asombrosa compañía hasta que Flo abra su café.

Ante la sonrisa que el del #95 le brindaba, la chica sólo pudo negar con la cabeza y decidir arreglar su escritorio, además de recoger lo que había tirado.

—Sé honesto: ¿qué fue lo que te hizo venir? —curioseó, divertida, y el rubio tuvo que fingir no haber sido tomado desprevenido—. Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, ¿y me quieres ver de nuevo?

— ¿Podría tener algún otro motivo para venir hasta tu oficina a esta hora? —rebatió, cruzando brazos luego de alzar una ceja.

—Dímelo tú —siguió el juego, imitando su postura tras ponerse de pie.

Pudieron mantenerse unos segundos más así, manteniéndose la mirada, pero la risa de Lightning pronto lo delató.

—Me atrapaste —fue lo primero en decir, rendido—; un idiota me llamó hace un rato y me despertó —se limitó a contar, queriendo no parecer interesado en sacar el tema a relucir; Sally era lista, no le costaría atar cabos.

Tal y como había pensado al recostarse en el mostrador, dándole la espalda, la reacción había aparecido en el tiempo que estimó.

—No actuarías así por Harv… ¿Acaso Francesco Bernoulli te llamó? —demandó saber, su tono era obvio—. ¿Se habían peleado y no me dijiste nada?

—Sí… y no —respondió de forma segura, aunque la orgullosa sonrisa que había estado esbozando empezó a borrarse—, _creo_.

— ¿Crees? —Repitió, y no tenía que verla para saber que fruncía el ceño o que lucía caprichosamente aniñada—. ¿Qué pasó?

Lightning no podía contestar porque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué es lo que había pasado en verdad. Sí, habían discutido como siempre el día anterior —porque su carácter era explosivo y el otro no hacía nada más que presionarlo hasta llevarlo al límite— y nada se había salido de control… hasta donde recordaba.

—Tampoco es como si llevara el registro de lo que digo o dejo de decir —pensó en voz alta, entre resignado e incómodo al sentir la acusatoria mirada de Sally clavada en él.

—Sí lo haces.

—Pero para las entrevistas, que son importantes —resaltó cuando la volteó a ver, aunque la mueca de la muchacha no varió—. Hey, vimos todo el Grand Prix de Las Vegas y Francesco no actúo diferente a como actúa siempre, incluso después de que quedó segundo en el podio.

Suspirando antes de darle la razón, Sally asintió.

—Supongo que te debió llamar por accidente en esa fiesta en el Caesars Palace —comentó, aparentemente distraída—, Mater me confundió con Holley cuando tú lo llevaste a una de las tuyas luego de haber ganado tu última copa —le dejó saber, volviendo a sonreír con picardía apenas comprobó el desasosiego del #95— y apuesto a que a ti también te ha pasado.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Yo, llamando a alguien al número equivocado? —Sin poder disimular más, rodó los ojos—. Será una señal de que la está pasando bien. Además, Mater… él es más torpe, ambos lo conocemos bien —agregó al no saber qué más decir al respecto, queriéndolo equilibrar al sonreír encantadoramente.

—Eso no funcionará, Letritas. —No obstante, la de azul sí sabía, y seguía cómoda con todo ello—. Somos sólo amigos, ¿recuerdas?

Por supuesto que lo hacía; de lo contrario, no habría elegido visitarla para hablar su supuesto rival/interés amoroso… _porque su mejor amigo estaba profundamente dormido luego de haber estado molestando a las vacas hasta tarde._

—Ouch… Esa friendzone dolió, Sally.

Como resultado, la nombrada rió y negó, apelando sobre lo maduro que se comportaba siempre que no había una cámara cerca. Sin embargo, un sonido interrumpió el risueño ambiente: el inconfundible «Real gone» provenía del celular del corredor y llenaba la sala en el acto.

— ¿Siempre llevas esa cosa contigo? —le preguntó, señalándolo con interés.

—Es como parte de mi vida —contestó, prestándole más atención a las notificaciones que mostraba la pantalla que a la llamada que acababa de perder por décimas de segundos.

—Niño, ¿puedes hacer que tu novio deje de cantar afuera de tu cuarto?

Eso, automáticamente, lo hizo levantar su petrificada vista de la secuencia de fotos que estaba pasando. Sarge siempre era madrugador, pero nunca se levantaba —ni se levantaría— antes de que el sol se asomara a menos de que una razón de fuerza mayor lo obligara; Fillmore se lo había platicado en una de esas idas para conseguir algo orgánico… y ya no dudaba sobre lo intimidante que aquel militar podía llegar a verse cuando quería.

Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de tratar de recuperar el habla.

— ¿C-Cantar?

Y ese fue su miserable resultado, que se ganó otra mirada de Sally.

—No sabía que Francesco cantara —musitó ella, distraída y con la seguridad que le había hecho falta a Lightning segundos atrás.

—Lo hace, y está despertando a todos los demás —le contestó el mayor a regañadientes, aún fastidiado y girándose hacia el menor al esperar una respuesta de su parte.

Pero, sin decir nada, el rubio sólo salió del lobby con prisa para comprobar, con sus propios ojos, que lo mencionado por el anciano y lo posteado en las redes sociales iba más allá de una típica broma de adolescentes. Y, en efecto, _todo era cierto_ : aparcado a pocos metros de ahí, se encontraba un lujoso auto que no reconocía bien en la lejanía… y luego estaba el idiota que filmaba (con el celular) al otro idiota tocando ruidosamente la guitarra a un lado de la ventana de la habitación #1, _su habitación_.

Apretó los puños y los dientes, sintiendo cómo el calor de la vergüenza ajena le invadía —o, al menos, creía que era por eso—, porque no fue hasta que distinguió varios de los versos que el Bernoulli recitaba que sus piernas comenzaron a avanzar hasta ahí.

— ¿McQueen? —El flash del móvil de Miguel Camino no lo cegó, sólo le molestó por la situación—. ¿Estabas afuera?

Lo único que podía agradecer era que el corredor no estuviera ebrio, era fácil deducir que él había sido el que había manejado y, probablemente, el de la idea principal.

— _Affacciati alla finestra, amore mio…_

—Sí, ¿y tú desde cuando estabas en el país? —interrogó luego de ignorarle, despectivo.

—Practicaba para las 24 horas de Daytona la semana pasada —dijo, simple y aún grabándolo— pero, cuando supe que Francesco estaría en Las Vegas, decidí tomarme unos días para ponerme al día con mi amigo.

—Ya veo. —Aunque su traducción era próxima a un «ugh». Sabía que el #1 y el #5 se habían conocido en el International GT Open años atrás, pero nunca terminó de entender por qué su amistad se asemejaba más una alianza contra él luego de que el WGP terminara—. ¿Ahora crees que podrías decirme qué demonios es lo que hacen en Radiator Springs en lugar de estar en algún club con desnudistas en Las Vegas?

—Francesco extrañaba mucho a _suo ragazzo preferito_ —habló el mismo italiano tras dejar la guitarra a un lado, no distando mucho de lo torpe que sonaba al entonar, aunque compensando con lo cargoso que se escuchaba… _y actuaba_ ; si bien solía ser confiado y atrevido, estaba sobrepasando su límite permitido con abrazarlo del modo que lo hacía frente a la cámara del conductor de GT.

— ¿Estuvieron horas conduciendo _sólo por eso_? —trató de razonar Lightning, apretando el puente de su nariz en un intento de mantenerse sereno.

— _Ma_ McQueen no luce contento... —murmuró, caprichoso, y haciéndole notar al #95 lo cerca que se seguían manteniendo.

—Porque no lo estoy —bramó, centrándose en mantener su postura.

—No creo que estés siendo sincero, amigo —rió Miguel, asegurándose de grabar todo del mejor modo posible—, lo agradecerás después.

—Francesco hará que lo sea —exclamó el piloto, adoptando más el modo de hablar y el semblante _con el advertía que solía ir en serio_.

—Oh, no…

—Delivery hecho —se dio por satisfecho el español, haciendo el gesto de limpiarse las manos una vez cortó la grabación—. No me necesiten, ¿bien? Aún debo ver dónde voy a quedarme a descansar —añadió, observando al Cozy Cone por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¡E-Espera un momento! —alcanzó a pedir Lightning, con un adormilado y pesado Bernoulli casi en brazos, aunque el otro hizo oídos sordos al marchar hacia donde Sally observaba todo, confundida.

—Recuérdenme cuando piensen en su padrino de bodas —fue lo único que dijo, burlón y para molestar al rubio, que sólo veía como opción dejar al italiano durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Suspiró, ignorando el nuevo sonrojo.

—Como si eso fuera a pasar…

Ya arreglaría los demás detalles por la tarde.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien lea esto~!**_ **Creo que éste es _el supuesto Lightnesco_ con menos interacciones de esos dos de la historia (?), pero el tema implicaba una infame —y medio rebuscada— guitarra, hace siglos quería usar algo con esa canción taaaaaan asdasdf (?) y Miguel tuvo que entrometerse porque Francesco bebió de más :'v... _¿Apurado? ¿Dónde?_**

 **Debería decir algo más y es cuando la falta de tiempo se nota todavía más D/x, así que sólo desearé que no haya errores muy épicos o que todo no hubiese sido tan reiterativo~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! G _razie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
